


Remember the Name

by darkrose9314



Category: Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Children of Characters, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), School, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose9314/pseuds/darkrose9314
Summary: Follow Dimitri and Rose's daughter Valeriya as she attends St. Vladimir's Academy with her best friends Erik Ozera and Declan Ivashkov as they navigate their lives and find out more about their world and their destinies.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Demon that Haunt My Dreams

Her name was the tale of legends before she had ever drawn her first breath, but she was getting ahead of herself. To fully understand her story, she first had to start with another one. If she had to pinpoint the beginning of her story, she would have to start when her mother Rosemarie Hathaway had met the love of her life, Dimitri Belikov. Her mother had been moments away from getting kicked out of St. Vladmir's Academy when her father had Intervened and had promised to train her and within fulfilling that promise, he had fallen in love with her and she him. They had an epic love story until one night it had all changed. 

From the stories she had heard in her childhood, the night her parents had professed their love for each other, the school had been attacked by the creatures of her nightmares. The Strigoi. During the attack on the school, some students had been taken by the Strigoi and Dimitri, Rose, and her grandmother Janine Hathaway along with a few select others had gone on a rescue mission. When they had attempted to rescue all the students, Dimitri had got bitten and turned into the thing he hated most. Rose had been devastated when she had figured out what had happened to him. Devastated enough to put her education on hold and go after him to release him from the personal hell he had been living.

When that failed Rose, with the help of her Godmother, Vaslisa Dragomir, had found another way. A way to restore Dimitri back into his Dhampir state. After many trails and tribulations, her parents had finally found their way back to each other. But there was one thing they hadn't known about. One thing that was nearly impossible to guess. It had been a few years until they had discovered that Dhampirs who were once Strigoi could have children with other Dhampirs and that was where her story had officially begun. Her name was Valeriya Belikova and this was her story.

Valeriya couldn't move as she laid in her bed, fear paralyzing her as her eyes shifted their focus to where the Strigoi stood at the foot of her bed. The one who had been haunting her ever since she had been nine years old. 

Blood dripped from his mouth, a cruel smile befalling his cracked lips that were raw and bleeding as if he hadn't had a drink in days. His dead eyes roamed over her like a predator ready to set on his prey. Her eyes swept over him assessing him just like she had when she had been when she was nine years old. His body still held the crisp, burnt flesh. The flesh she had destroyed without a second thought. Branches from the trees he had been hurled into clung to the open wounds she had inflicted making her stomach turn at the sight of him. What she had done. What he had forced her to do. The tattoo that her parents had finally let her get a few weeks back itched with the ache of that feeling as the scream tried to release itself from her throat.

'It's not real' She thought to herself. 

Her eyes took in the rest of the room and had finally focused on the one person she was trying to find. Her best friend and future charge, Erik Ozera, sleeping peacefully on the floor. His curly blonde hair framing his angelic face making him look otherworldly than Moroi. 

Erik had always been a light sleeper. If the Strigoi had been real, he would have heard him and immediately woken up. No, this wasn't a Strigoi, this was a side effect of her sleep paralysis. She just had to get through this. 

Tears streamed down her face in frustration while she tried to fight through this ordeal. Valeriya within her distressed state must have made an audible sound, because just as quickly as the demon had appeared, Erik, who had been sleeping peacefully mere moments before, was now awake and turning towards her to see what was going on before her body finally caught up with her mind and released her from her own personal hell before she sat up taking in a deep, shuddering breath letting the tears that had been wielding inside her finally slip. A small sense of panic flooding through her senses. 

As if he knew exactly what to do, Erik got up from the spot he had been occupying on the floor avoiding Declan, who was still sleeping peacefully, and made his way over to Valeriya pulling her into his arms as she rested her head in the crook of his neck letting her tears fall while he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a comforting gesture. 

"I'm right here, Val. Nothing can hurt you here. You're safe."

Valeriya had no clue how long they stayed like that before her tears stopped falling and she pulled her face away from his neck as the hands that had been stroking her hair went to her face and wiped away her tears. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten in those moments of comfort. It amazed her how much she didn't mind how close he was. 

"Is she alright?" Declan asked startling them both as Valeriya looked over to her cousin who was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"I'm alright" she breathed moving away from Erik before Declan could get the wrong impression. 

"Are you sure?" Erik asked. The stark blue of his the eyes he had inherited from the Ozera's looking straight at her. 

"Yeah. I just overdid it today and I'm nervous for school tomorrow. Thanks for helping me Erik.." she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and throwing the sheets off her body wanting nothing more than to get some water and move around. 

"I'll be back." she told them, opening up her door before making her way to the bathroom, flipping on the light as she took in the sight of her appearance. 

Sighing, Valeriya turned on the sink, splashing water on the skin of her flushed face before staring at herself in the mirror, her bloodshot brown eyes staring straight back at her as she smoothed down the frizz of her blackish-brown hair that went down to her waist. She looked like hell, and felt it too. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" A voice asked making Valeriya jump slightly startled and spun around bracing her hands on the sink as her eyes shot to Declan who was now leaning against the door frame, his black hair mused. 

"Of course I am. It's not like I haven't dealt with this before." she replied grabbing a towel and drying her face. 

"What do you think triggered it?" he asked after making sure they were alone. 

"Who knows. Maybe it was as simply the fact that I'm a nervous mess like I usually am when we get back to the academy."

"Or it could have been triggered by our-" he started before the sharp look she gave him made Declan silent. 

Her parents' door opened and her father stepped out taking in the sight of them. 

"You two should be in bed. You have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow." He stated as Valeriya put away the towel and turned off the bathroom light. 

"I had one of my night terrors and ended up waking Declan and Erik. We were just about to head back to my room."

"I'll give you two a moment." Declan replied seeing the shift in her father's face and making his way back to the room leaving them alone. 

"What did you see?" Dimitri asked, his brown eyes turning soft. 

"It-It was about that night. The one that happened when I was nine." 

Shame and regret filled her father's face remembering that one night long ago, the one night he could not protect her. The night she knew her father would always blame himself for. The night where Valeriya, Declan, and Erik had almost lost their lives. The night she would never forget for as long as she lived. 

"Are you okay? Did you take your medication?" He asked as Valeriya adverted her gaze. 

"I may have forgot in all the madness of today. It's hard to remember with all the packing for the academy and the going away party." she answered speaking with caution. 

"It happens, but Valeriya, you have to remember that it's important-"

"To take my medication." Valeriya finished. It seemed like they were always having this conversation. 

"Did I ever tell you that you're as stubborn as your mama?" he asked, a touch of a smile forming on his lips. 

"Funny, Mama thinks I get my stubbornness from you." she smirked. 

"Is that so? Well, you should have seen your mother when I first met her. "

"Tell me about it, some of the staff is still telling me the legendary stories of Rosemarie Hathaway." She joked. 

"They're still giving you a hard time?" 

"Don't worry about them. Otets, I'm sure they only give me a hard time about it, because they care about me in their own way. Most of them adore her. You both gave me a high standard to live up to." 

"It'll get easier for you when you get older, but for now it's time for you to get back to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you'll do yourself no favors if you stay up any later."

"You're right. I guess I should head back to bed."

"Spokoynoy nochi dochka." her father replied in Russian. 

"Spokoynoy nochi Otets." she replied back hugging him goodnight before heading back to her room where Declan was now fast asleep and Erik was waiting up for her. It seemed like that was quite the habit for the eldest Ozera. 

"You're still up?" she asked quietly shutting her door so her father couldn't hear. 

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm alright. You may now sleep peacefully so we can wake up in time to have breakfast with our families before leaving for the academy-"

"Where Declan's mom will be waiting for us." Erik finished as she climbed back into her bed scooting him over in the process. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asked after a few silent moments. 

"Do you really want to hear about it?" she asked looking at him, his blue eyes turning soft. Why was he looking at her like that? 

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember that night in the forest? When we ran into the Strigoi and he snapped your arm before throwing you against that tree? I was so scared that we wouldn't make it. Especially for you."

"Is that what you see when you're experiencing your sleep paralysis?"

"Sometimes I see him. Sometimes I see shadows. And sometimes I see the way you looked that night. I think that one gets to me the most." she answered her voice nearly breaking on hat last one. 

Pulling her closer, Erik rubbed her back comforting her as she relaxed into his warmth. He was always so warm despite his Moroi nature. 

"Well you don't have to worry about me Belikova. I'm here and I'm okay. You and I are starting our freshman year tomorrow and to me that's something worth celebrating."

"And how do we celebrate it, Erik Ozera?"

"With this." Erik answered sliding off her bed and making his way to his backpack grabbing a wrapped package that he handed her when he came back to the bed. 

"You got me something?" she asked grinning from ear to ear. " You do remember that my birthday is in November, right?"

"I know that smartass. I just got you this because I thought you would like it." he answered handing her the package which she happily accepted. 

"That's so thoughtful of you." she replied opening it up and smiling at the sketchbook that was inside. 

"I saw that your old one was running out of sketch paper, so I thought I would get you a new one before the school year started. I know how much you love your drawings."

"Thank you Erik, I love it." she gushed setting the sketch book down and pulling him into a hug letting it linger for longer than it should have wanting nothing more than to feel him in her arms before she forced herself to pull away slightly looking down at his lips, the thought of his touch crossing her mind before she shook them away remembering that this was her best friend she was thinking about. She wasn't about to let her hormones get in the way of a perfectly good friendship. She had almost lost him once, she wasn't about to do it again. 

"We should probably get some sleep." she whispered pulling away from him. 

"Yeah, we probably should." He replied, a sad smile crossing his lips as he slid off the bed where he went back to his spot on the floor. 

"Goodnight Val." Erik whispered as she laid her head down looking at him.

"Goodnight Erik." Valeriya smiled closing her eyes, eager to see what their time at the academy would hold for them.


	2. The Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeriya, Declan, and Erik have breakfast with their family before heading off to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just to introduce some more side characters and to have a nice family moment before our main characters head to the academy since I'm a sucker for family fics.

Sun streamed through Valeriya's windows as she fought to stay asleep. Every extra minute she could spare feeling like a blessing until a plop on her bed reminded her that she was not alone as she opened her eyes to see Declan and Erik sitting on the edge of it. 

Groaning, Valeriya lifted the covers over her head, not wanting to get up as Declan tugged them down earning a glare from her. 

"Asshole." she muttered throwing one of her pillows at him nearly missing his head and flying towards the other end of the room. 

"Damn Belikova with an aim like that, you'll need more practice than I thought. Lucky for you, I'm an excellent teacher." Declan teased as she shoved him off the bed causing Erik to laugh. 

"Looks like you're the one who needs training Ivashkov. Especially with that sloppy footwork."

"You'll regret that later Belikova." He challenged. 

"Looking forwards to it." she shot back springing out of her bed and grabbing her t-shirt and sweatpants, the perfect traveling clothes as she put her long waist length hair into an elaborate bun. One of the few luxuries she allowed herself to have besides her love for drawing and dancing. 

"Come on, let's get downstairs, so we can get some breakfast." Erik suggested when she was done, his six foot one figure looking slightly down at her five foot ten one. Thank God for her father's height. 

"You read my mind." she smiled fidgeting slightly with her hair as Declan rolled his eyes. 

"We'll meet you down there Ozera, I need to talk to Val about something in private." Declan said as Erik nodded at them and headed downstairs leaving them alone. 

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked shocking her. 

"Tell him what?" she asked her eyes observing him. 

"That you like him." He answered crossing his arms over his chest. This was always his favorite question to ask her. Her answer was always the same. 

"Of course I like Erik. I've known him since birth. Hell, we're only six months apart in age. Also, why wouldn't I like him? he's my-"

"No Val, don't pull that bullshit on me, You like him. Not as a friend, but as something more."

"You're delusional." she scoffed moving towards her dresser and grabbing her pills before stuffing them in her travel bag. She would have to remember to take them when their flight landed. 

"And you're in denial."

"What makes you think that I like him?" she asked resting her hands on her hips to stop them from fidgeting. 

"I've seen the looks that you give each other. Believe me when I say that your crush is not one sided. You two just need to admit that to each other, so you could stop distracting others with your sexual tension."

Her temper flared within her. 

"First off, Erik doesn't like me like that and you know it, so stop acting like what you see is a distraction for you and secondly, my relationship with Erik doesn't concern you in the slightest, so if we want to date then that's our business. So do yourself a favor and mind your own business."

"You know you could do worse than a royal Moroi."

"So everyone keeps telling me, but I'm only fifteen Declan. I have plenty of time to worry about relationships later." 

"Then you won't mind what I got planned for us tonight."

"What did you do?" Valeriya asked her face filling with worry. 

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Declan Neil Ivashkov, what the hell did you do?" she warned before he put his hands up in a calming gesture. 

"I may be having a party in my private dorm tonight-" he started 

"How would that make me mad?" she asked. 

"Because I might have set you and Erik up on a date with Serenity Tarus and Noah Conta."

"You. Did. What?" she breathed trying to contain the rage swelling up inside her. Bad things happened when she couldn't get ahold of it. 

"I thought you two wouldn't mind. After all you two don't have feelings for each other and I set you two up with two eligible singles who would both love to get to know you two better. Although the choice is ultimately yours. God knows how much Noah has been simping over you lately."

He was goading her, she knew this, it was what Declan did best, but she wouldn't let him win this round. She wouldn't let him push her into admitting her feelings for Erik and ruining everything between them. 

"A date with Noah sounds lovely. What time is he picking me up?" she asked forcing a smile on her face. After all she could do worse than Noah Conta. And he did really like her, she wasn't oblivious to that fact and it had been a while since she had been on a real date. There wasn't many options available when her father was Dimitri Belikov. 

"The party starts at eight, so-" 

"Expect him to pick me up at nine, got it."

"So, are you ready for breakfast?" 

"Are you kidding me I'm getting more pissed at you by the second because you're keeping me from my blini and God knows when I'll get those again." she answered moving past him as they made their way downstairs where all their families sat at a large table chatting happily about what was about to occur. 

"Finally, I thought you two would never show up." Leona, Declan's sister, commented as she threw her brown hair over her shoulder and trained her brown eyes on Declan and Valeriya. For adopted siblings Declan and Leona sure made it hard for people to tell. 

Beside her, Declan's other sibling, Sage, was digging into one of the blini's like it was the only meal he had in days, his curly blonde hair covering his eyes. 

Sighing Declan took a seat beside his sister ruffling her hair slightly in the hopes of annoying her and only getting rewarded with an eye roll before looking back down at her phone whatever she saw there making her smile. 

Valeriya's gaze shifted to where Erik sat beside his twin sister Lillianna, her black hair reaching her chin as she trained her jade green eyes on his, lost in their own conversation, hardly noticing anyone around them as Erik told her something to make her laugh. Although it wasn't fair, Valeriya wished she could have that sibling connection with a brother or sister of her own, but fate had other plans and her mother had found out after Valeriya that she could no longer have kids. It was hard for her mother to deal with at first. She had always wondered if she had done something wrong during her pregnancy, but with a little time and patience her mother had found herself grateful to have Valeriya. Which was probably why they were so protective over her. She didn't blame them, she would do the same thing if she was in their position. 

Valeriya wandered to her spot at the table sitting beside her parents who had their hands intertwined looking more content with each other's company than anyone Valeriya had ever seen. Valeriya hoped that one day she would share that kind of love someday with a person she could be completely and totally honest with. She took a plate filling it up as her mouth salivated at the sight. 

"How did I know you would go for the blini first?" an angelic voice teased as Valeriya gazed at Queen Vaslisa Dragomir. 

"Because you know that they're my favorite." She smiled taking a bite and savoring the taste. 

Lissa gave her a smile taking a bite of her own food as conversation flooded throughout the table discussing school and the upcoming days ahead. It was hard to believe that this was only the start. 

"I, for one, can't wait to get to the academy." Leona exclaimed as a sly smile crossed Declan's face. 

"Are you happy to be going back to school or going back to Marissa?" he teased earning a playful smack from Leona at the mention of her girlfriend. 

"There is more to the academy than Marissa, but I must admit seeing her again after a summer apart is an added bonus." Leona answered, her smile growing with fondness. 

"Well I can't wait for defensive magic training to start back up." Lillianna interjected earning her a look from Erik who still hadn't grasped the basics of his earth magic. 

Valeriya shot him a synthetic look earning her one of his famous half smiles as what flowed within her veins sung with the mention of training. No. She wouldn't think about that now. She had to surpass that primal urge. At least for now. 

When breakfast came to a close, the group split apart to say their own personal goodbyes to their parents. This was always the hardest part for her. 

"Don't worry,Mat I Otets, It'll be summer before you know it and we'll all be together again." She started trying to hold back her tears. 

Her mother smoothed Valeriya's hair down in a loving gesture and smiled. "You'll call every weekend?" she asked. 

"Of course." she smiled pulling her mother into a hug and not wanting to let go. 

The academy may be where she grew up, but it was with her mother and father where she felt most at home. 

"I want to give you something before you go." her mother sniffed trying to hold back tears as her hands unclasped the necklace from behind her neck placing it on Valeriya's palm. 

"You're giving me your Nazar?" She breathed as her mother took the Nazar and fastened it around Valeriay's neck.

"The nazar has quite a bit of history to it, your grandfather Abe gave it to your grandmother Janine, who gave it to me, and now that you're old enough I'm giving it to you." Her mother smiled lost in a different place, a different time. 

"Do you know why grandfather gave it to her?" 

"That's a question you'll have to ask them." her mother answered. 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time we're in Baia." She smiled 

Her childhood memories of it cascading through her mind like a kaleidoscope of colors. A time she cherished, but also made her sad when she thought of all her parents had to sacrifice to keep her safe. That particular fight that sent her to Baia in the first place had lasted the first five years of her life and she would never forget it. 

"Your grandparents send their best as well." Her mother replied, her eyes sliding over to Valeriya's father. 

Valeriya knew her father's relationship with his birth father wasn't the best as Valeriya cast a look over to Declan and Adrian knowing that her other grandfather was also an Ivashkov. A disgraced one at that. Valeriya had only met the man once in passing and she comprehended the hatred her father held for him. 

"Tell them I say thank you and that I love and miss them." 

"I will." Her mother smiled as Valeriya went over to her father and hugged him. 

"You'll call if you have any problems?" 

"Of course I will."

"And you'll work hard on your classes and training. No distractions?" 

"I'll work hard, but you know I can't promise not to slip up every now and then with the distractions." 

"So long as you remember what matters first." he answered. 

"Always." she answered looking at Erik, the Moroi everyone expected her to be assigned to when they both graduated. The person she knew she couldn't feel anything for, no matter how much they both may have wanted it to be that way. 

"Ready to head to the airport?" Adrian asked as Valeriya stepped out of her father's arms. 

Since Sydney was also a teacher at the academy, it had been determined that Adrian would take them. Valeriya didn't mind, Adrian had always treated her with the up most respect despite her linage and she would never forget how him along with Vaslisa and Christian helped the royals understand her enough to where she could come back home to her parents, to the academy. They convinced them that she was merely a harmless dhampir, they hadn't realized what laid beneath the surface. What Valeriya herself was still struggling to understand.

A strong urge pulled at her from deep within her soul, but she ignored it like she usually did while others were present as she grabbed her things and sent a smile to Adrian. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." she smiled looking at her parents who were now holding onto each other. 

"Proshchay Mama I Papa" she replied giving her parents one last hug before they headed out for the academy not knowing what the future held.


	3. On My Way to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeriya and her friends travel to the academy.

Short, panicked gasps burst from Valeriya's lips as her racing thoughts told her to keep moving. To keep running. She had no clue how fast she was going. Had no clue if Declan or Erik were still behind her. All she knew for sure was that they had to make it. They had to find her father or mother before it was too late. They were stupid, so stupid to have come all the way out here so late at night. Had heard stories about the monster that was chasing them since they had been infants. 

Leaves crunched underneath her boots, her legs starting to burn as they were about to ready to give up on her. She dared a glance behind her seeing that Declan was mere inches away from her, but where was he? Where was Erik and the-

"Declan-" she gasped out forcing herself to come to a screeching halt as she took in their surroundings. He was no where in sight. 

"Val, we can't stop- We have to keep-"

"Where's Erik?" she cried out making Declan's face go ghostly pale as he turned around concern and dread crossing across his features. 

"Looking for something?" A voice spoke from the shadows as Valeriya held her breath. They had been careful, so, so careful and the monster they were running from still had them in his clutches as the strigoi stepped out of the shadows clutching a terrified Erik by his arm. 

"Are you doing okay?" A voice asked causing her to stir in her sleep as she focused her gaze on Erik, his hand set firmly on her shoulder. The touch sending a feeling of comfort within her before she straightened in her seat. The still had an hour before they made it to the academy and she was doing anything to make the time pass by faster. 

"Yeah. I guess the lack of sleep is getting to me."

Erik's understanding gaze filled his features before she searched her mind for something else to talk about. She couldn't bring herself to talk about Declan's party tonight. Especially not with Adrian within earshot, so she settled on something else. 

"How are you doing?" She asked knowing that going back to the academy was a struggle for him considering his status amongst the Moroi. It was hard for him to know who his true friends were and those individuals who were only using him to get ahead. It had forced Erik to become cautious and guarded and Valeriya to keep a close eye on whoever got close to him. Even though she could not truly understand how Erik was feeling, she refused to let her best friend get used. Her own feelings be damned. 

"Truth be told, I'm managing, but I'm not fully prepared for the influx of people that will try to talk to me when we get there. All I want to do when I get there is go to my room and relax without anyone's interference until I have to deal with everyone tonight. "

"And that's understandable. Who do you think your roommate will be?"

"God, I don't want to think about it" Erik groaned. 

If it was one thing Valeriya didn't like about the academy was the fact that they wouldn't let them know who they were rooming with until they got there. She just hoped whoever she got paired with wasn't a bother. 

"Well lucky for you we still have another hour in this car until everyone is up your ass, so what do you want to do prince?"

"We could wage our bets on who could piss Declan off the fastest." Erik smiled as Declan looked back at them from where he sat in the front, pulling out his headphones giving Valeriya and Erik a look to let them know that he had heard them. 

"You could try Ozera, but from your previous insults I doubt you have any real material." Declan smirked letting the cockiness radiate from him looking as regal and royal as any moroi. A look he had perfected to remind our fellow classmates that despite his dhampir status he was still a royal. Luckily for Valeriya, she knew how to knock him down a peg. 

"Is that what Jade tells you every time she turns you down?" Valeriya retorted with a smirk of her own making Declan narrow his eyes slightly.

"Coming from a girl who can't get a date to save her own life." Declan spat back letting her know that she had struck the right nerve. 

"Well thanks to you interfering in my dating life, I now have one." Valeriya reminded him. 

Maybe if she pushed him hard enough, he would cancel on Noah, so she wouldn't have to go through with the date tonight. Not that Noah wasn't attractive, but ever since Valeriya had turned thirteen, she had known that most guys didn't want her for her dazzling personality. 

"You have a date?" Erik asked shocking her that she had forgot to tell him. 

"Yeah, I have a date with Noah, but don't you also have a date with Serenity tonight?"

"Yeah. Strangely enough, Declan set us up as well." Erik answered looking at Declan with disdain. 

"What can I say, I'm a natural born match maker." Declan smirked feeling the heat of Erik and Valeriya's stares. 

"I'll start believing that when you can keep a girl in your life for more than forty eight hours." Erik proclaimed as Valeriya bit back her laugh. 

"I have had a girl for more than forty eight hours " Declan answered making Valeriya cringe at the thought. 

"How is Candice doing?" his father asked. 

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't bothered to talk to me in weeks." Declan answered exasperation filling her features at the mere mention of her name. 

All Valeriya knew about that particular relationship was that Candice and Declan had been a thing for nearly three years before she called it off abruptly without a single explanation on her part. It was why Valeriya hated her and from what Valeriya could tell the feeling was mutual. Although Valeriya never got a real explanation why. 

"That's a shame. I know you really liked her, maybe you even-" 

"She obviously didn't feel the same way." Declan snapped before his father could finish his sentence as a hint of sadness played at his features. 

"It's her loss." Lilianna answered, her gaze resting on Declan as he smiled at her. A real genuine smile. 

"You think so?" He persisted, Erik giving him a look. 

He didn't ask Declan for much, but going after his twin sister was definitely a line he didn't want Declan to cross. Especially since romantic relationships had been the last thing on Declan's mind as of recently. 

"Of course. I'm not an idiot." she smiled giving him a quick once over. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He smiled. 

"God, all of you are insufferable." Leona stopped pulling out her headphones and laying the book she had been reading on her lap as her father caught her gaze. 

"Leona-" Adrian warned as she fought the urge to send her father an eye roll. 

"Sorry dad, I guess I just tire of Declan's constant need for validation, because he got dumped by a girl he claims wasn't even that special. She dumped you Dec, get over it and go after someone else who's better for you. I have no clue why you went after her to begin with to be honest."

"Why do all of you act like she's the worst person in the world? You guys don't even know her like I do. She's been through a lot of shit and maybe you would know that if you bothered to even have one conversation with her while we were dating, so cut her some slack and don't harass her if you see her. Even if we're broken up, she still mean a lot to me and that won't change anytime soon."

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Leona chimed in. 

"I know her Leo, I can say shit like that. Hell if you guys gave her a chance you might even like her. Don't write her off because we didn't work out and don't take my words to heart either. I said a lot of those when I was hurting and that wasn't fair to her." 

"Whatever." Leona answered picking her book back up, ending the conversation. 

Erik and Valeriya exchanged looks with each other seeming at a loss for words as Valeriya pulled out her sketchbook to resume what she had been working on earlier. Erik looked at her with interest. 

"New sketch?" He asked looking at the outline she had started with. 

"It's just something I've been working on." she smiled continuing with the outline. 

"Well I can't wait to see it when you're finished." he smiled turning his own attention to his cellphone which had been blowing up throughout their journey. Yet another set back to being the queen's son. He rarely got anytime to his self. 

"If I let you see it." she teased as the sign for the academy grew closer. Thank God. 

"You're choice." He smiled going back to his phone and leaving Valeriya to her sketchbook and her thoughts of the academy.


	4. Do You Know How Much I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeriya arrives at the academy with a few unexpected surprises.

St Vladmir's Academy came into view as Valeriya laid down her sketch book and looked up to see Sydney Ivashkov waving them over to the gates, her face illuminating with an angelic smile as the guard working the gate opened them so Adrian could park the car. 

Stepping out of the car, Adrian's face broke into his own smile when he approached his wife, arms circling around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Valeriya adverted her eyes to give them some privacy as she went over to where Declan was unpacking their things and grabbed her own suitcase. 

"Hello Angel Cake." Adrian smiled at their own inside joke. Valeriya still had no clue what to think about the nicknames Adrian had for Sydney. 

"Hey, How was your trip?" She asked taking in the sight of the kids for the first time. 

"It was as good as expected with six teenagers as passengers." He answered sparing a glance at them. 

"Well luckily for you. you all made it here safe. Now come on, we have to get all the kids their room assignments and schedules." Sydney stated intertwining her hands with Adrian's as they set off towards the academy. 

Valeriya followed them to the quad taking in her home away from home as she looked at the familiar faces that surrounded her. 

"Declan!" A voice exclaimed as Valeriya looked over her shoulder and Jade Conta came into view, the sun illuminating her ebony skin as the sight of Declan shoned in her hazel green eyes. 

Jade made her way over to them in a couple of strides thanks to the long length of her legs as Declan wrapped his arms around her slim torso and pulled her into a tight hug careful not to bury his face in the thickness of her curly black hair. 

"Conta. How have you been? How was your summer in Venice?" he asked pulling away from her, but still standing close enough so he could gaze at her. 

"It was amazing, I really wished your father would have let you go. Thankfully for you, I managed to take a lot of pictures for our photography class, so if you're interested I can show you them when we're settled."

"I would love to." He smiled gaze still focused on her. Valeriya wondered if he was even aware that her and Erik were still standing there. Taking in the scene before them. 

"Good. I'll text you my room number when everything is settled." she smiled looking every bit as regal as she was. Valeriya could see why Declan was so smitten with her, that and Jade was one of the smartest people Valeriya knew not to mention she could hold her own in a fight thanks to her defensive magic courses that showed her the proper way to use her water magic. Sometimes Val was still awestruck with the amount of power Jade held. 

"Looking forward to it Conta. I'm sure whatever you show me will be extraordinary." 

Smiling, Jade walked over to where her usual friends stood in the quad as Valeriya gave Declan a knowing look. 

"What?" he asked suddenly seeming irritated. 

"You're such a simp." she teased flashing him her best mocking smile warranting a shrug from Declan as if he couldn't care less about her attempts to give him shit. 

"Have you met Jade Conta? Of course I am." He answered a grin spreading over his features. It had been a while since she had seen Declan this happy over someone he liked. 

"Does that mean you're finally going to ask her out tonight?" 

"Depends, do you think I have a shot?" 

"You're Declan Ivashkov, of course you do. But know if she turns you down that there's plenty of fish in the sea." Valeriya answered, her eyes shifting towards where Lillianna stood with Erik. 

"That there is." he replied sparing a glance at her as well before shifting his focus back on Valeriya. " But maybe you should take your own advice." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"For as long as I've known you, you've always sold yourself short and felt as if you weren't good enough to be with people."

"Care to elaborate?" she asked. 

"You've never gone after the things that you want." he proclaimed glancing at Erik. 

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation again?" She mused rolling her eyes slightly thankful that Erik wasn't within earshot to overhear this conversation. 

"Why not have this conversation? I just don't understand why you keep you feelings for him to yourself. Why not just take a chance and ask him out?" 

"He's Erik Andres Ozera, Declan-" she started before he cut her off. 

"And you're Valeriya Aileen Belikova, what does that have to do with anything?" 

"He's the heir to Vaslisa's throne. One day he'll take her place and I won't be worth his time. You know our society and how it thinks. There's no way the Moroi will be okay with his relationship with one of the only Dhampir's in existence who have two Dhampir parents." 

"You are far more valuable than you give yourself credit for Val, especially when it comes to Erik. Why on earth do you think his status would ever change the way that he feels about you?" 

"It's not just about his status and you know that." Valeriya shot back baring her teeth as if she could feel the darkest parts of herself wanting to claw themselves out. She shoved the feeling back down, just like she usually did when she was at an unsafe location to let all her 'feelings' out. 

"You know it would be a lot easier for both of us if we told someone about what really happened in the forest that night. It may also give you the peace of mind that you have so desperately been looking for." 

"You know why we can't do that Declan. They already think of us as abominations, do you not know how much more dangerous it'll be for the both of us if Erik and the others ever found out the whole truth about what we were?"

"Do you think Erik would love you less if he knew the truth?" 

"No, but I'm not going to put his life at risk to test that theory. I'm supposed to be the one protecting him. Not the other way around." 

"And you think keeping a life changing secret that does more harm than good is protecting him? You have a gift, Val. We have a gift. It's selfish to keep that to ourselves." 

"I've already put my parents through hell by merely existing Declan. You're case was different. You were the adopted son of a royal Moroi and a human alchemist. No one dared to question your lineage, because there was no reason to. But my parents weren't that fortunate and got harassed every possible second including my mother. Can you imagine the amount of stress she had to go through to top of being pregnant with me? What she must have endured? The crude remarks she must have been met with, the accusations she must have faced including possibly rumors about her cheating on my father. My father who she loved more than life itself. It should have been a joyous time for both of them. But it wasn't. And why was it not, because the dhampir and the moroi were afraid. Afraid because something was happening that they couldn't understand. And that scared them. I scared them. Enough to where I had to live in Russia with my grandparents for five years while my parents dealt with all the turmoil of having me. They didn't even know the whole truth back then. They still don't. They thought I was dangerous, an abomination to our kind, but can you imagine the backlash that we'll all face if they ever find out how dangerous I really am?"

"I get your concern and you have valid reasons to be, but could you imagine the people we could help. The lives we could save. Erik's included." 

"If it's as easy as you think then why haven't you said anything about it."

"Because it's not just my secret. Any information that I give them affects you too, so for now I'll keep our secret until we are both ready to reveal it. But you should at least keep an open mind about telling Erik about this. Telling your best friend in the entire world about something that's personally eating you alive isn't the same thing as telling everyone else."

"Keeping this secret isn't eating me alive." 

Declan cocked his head to the side at her remark as if not truly believing that. 

"Is that why your night terrors are getting worse? Why I woke up in the middle of the night to find you in Erik's arms so visibly shaken by your encounter that only he could comfort you ?"

Her temper flared at the intrusion of her private moment with Erik, but instead she forced herself to calm and merely told Declan the truth. 

"My mind manifested the strogoi who nearly killed him Declan. I saw him towering over me looking the same way he did when I killed him and I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back against my own damn mind or body. Do you know how truly terrifying that is?"

"No, because my side effects are less severe then yours. I'm not sure how or why, but they are." 

"I know I can't ignore this forever, but maybe training will help me get back on track." she provided as he gave her a curt nod. A silent promise that they would train away from prying eyes when everything was settled. 

"We should get our information before my father notices we've been gone for this long." He continued striding towards where the others were located as she followed close behind. 

Erik stood side by side with Lillianna surveying his welcome packet with a frown. As Lillianna was typing away on her phone probably to check on Marissa who Valeriya hadn't ran into yet. 

"What's wrong?" she asked before his gaze locked on hers. His jaw clenching. 

"You'll never guess who my roommate is." He replied handing her over his packet as she gaped at the name there. 

"Noah Conta is your roommate?" She chocked out silently cursing Declan's idiotic ass. 

"On the bright side if he ever ends up breaking your heart, I'll have an easier time putting him in his place." Erik grinned, the smile illuminating his face causing her to roll her eyes. 

"I've seen you fight, best to leave me to deal with my own problems." 

"You always have been the type of girl who could handle herself." He answered reaching out his hands to straighten out the nazar that now hung on her neck causing her to forget that they were in a hallway as she lost herself in the blue of his eyes.

"It's still nice to know that you care." She finally said after several moments of silence. 

"You're my best friend Valeriya Belikova. I'll never stop caring about you." 

"I feel the same way Ozera." 

"When you're finished eye fucking each other, the rest of us would appreciate it if you moved out of the way, so the rest of us could get to where we need to be." A new voice interrupted forcing them out of their trance as Valeriya flinched slightly at who she saw over Erik's shoulder. The person behind them glancing at them with malicious intent. 

Candace Moore stood there, arms crossed over her chest as her steel grey eyes focused on Erik and Valeriya. 

Looking at the dhampir now, Valeriya guessed why Declan had been so smitten with her for so long. Her olive complexation made her look as if the sun had kissed her skin complementing her angelic features that made her look more Moroi than dhampir as her dark auburn hair was pulled back in her usual bun. Only the twisted, disgusted look on her face gave her true intentions away. 

"Is there a problem Candace?" She asked throwing just as much malicious in her gaze showing Candace that she wouldn't back down. 

"No, damp trash, but I am concerned for you. Did you need some water?"

Valeriya arched one eyebrow in response. A gesture she had seen her father do many times. 

"Why would I need water?" 

"Oh, no reason. I just thought you looked a little thirsty." She smirked her eyes shifting towards Erik as a blush settled on Valeriya's cheeks making her feel like an idiot for falling for the insult so easily. 

Opening her mouth to tell Candace where she could shove it, a voice from her side interrupted instantly making Valeriya clamp her mouth shut as the triumph in Candace's gaze shifted into something different. Something Valeriya rarely saw from her. Pain. A pain only one person could put there. 

"Candace." Declan started not entirely sure what to say as his gaze focused on her, Valeriya, and Erik observing the scene before him. 

"Declan, I-" Candace tried for the first time at a loss for words. 

"Do we need to give you two some time alone?" Erik asked, the awkwardness of the situation now starting to settle in. 

The pain in Candace's eyes shifted before she scoffed, the sadness replaced by her usual disdain as she glanced at Erik. Declan completely forgotten. 

"Fuck off Ozera." she spat moving past them brushing past Declan as if he were nothing more than a mere nuisance to him. Pain and longing crossing his face. 

"Are you alright?" Valeriya asked placing a hand on his arm as he flinched away from her touch trying hard to keep his composure. 

"I'll see you two tonight." he answered taking off down the hall as Valeriya blew air through her lips. 

"Maybe he shouldn't go out with Jade tonight." She finally said after awhile. 

"Why do you say that?" Erik asked Candace's earlier words now forgotten. 

"Because he's not over her." She managed to say. " And something tells me that Jade Conta, well. She's merely a distraction from what he's really feeling and that's not fair to her."

"Whatever he decides to do is his own choice, Val. Sometimes a date is just a date. "

"Is that what Serenity is?" She asked before she could stop herself. Perhaps Declan wasn't the only one who needed to evaluate his emotions. 

"Serenity, well, We've always gotten along in the past and she's always there when I need a helping hand or someone to talk to. Who knows what this date might turn into." He answered as Valeriya felt a pang deep in her chest. 

"Do you like her?" she asked. She needed to hear him say it. It would be easier for them in the long run if he did. 

"She's Serenity Tarus. There's not much about her that isn't likeable."

Nodding, Valeriya left Erik to go over to the make shift table the academy had set up for students gathering their information. 

Valeriya smiled at Guardian Tanner who had known her parents for years and had just started teaching at the academy a hand full of years ago. 

"Miss Belikova. It's nice to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual Guardian Tanner."

"Are you excited to start back up on your lessons?" 

"I'm excited to start kicking ass and taking names." She smiled as he rummaged through the packets that contained her dorm assignment and school schedule. 

"Well in that case I hope this school year is everything you expect it to be."

"I'll see you in class Guardian Tanner." She smiled as she went to where Erik and Leona stood. 

"Did you finally manage to get your school schedule?" Erik asked scanning over his as Leona's cellphone pinged. 

"Yeah." she answered looking over the classes there. 

"Finally. Marissa just got here and I'm going to the gates to meet her. I'll see you guys at the party." Leona smiled, a skip to her step as she made her way to meet Marissa. 

"See you later." Erik answered as Valeriya went back to her schedule. 

Student: Valeriya Aileen Belikova   
Species: Dhampir   
Year of Education: 9

Pre-Calculus: Mrs. Ferguson   
Guardian Combat Techniques-Guardian Tanner   
Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection-Guardian Alto  
Moroi Culture-Mr. Hale   
Russian 4-Mr. Parker   
Weight Training and Conditioning-Headmistress Petrova   
Elemental Spells and Protection-Mrs. Ivashkov  
Advanced Drawing and Sketching-Mr. Ivashkov

"Why did they put you in Russian 4? Isn't that only for Moroi seniors?" Erik asked his eyebrows stitching together. 

"I requested to be put in. I wouldn't want to get rusty while I'm away from my dad for the rest of the year." She claimed putting her schedule in her bag. 

"Only you would volunteer yourself for a class you didn't have to take, so you wouldn't fall behind in something. Maybe you should also sign up for magic combat training with me while you're at it." Erik grinned a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

"You know that would have been the first class I had signed up for if they allowed dhampirs to participate." Valeriya replied knowing full well if they did allow her in that class it would make her situation far less complicated. 

"I'll remember that request when I come into the throne." 

"It seems like a pretty miniscule thing to put on your to do list." 

"If it improves the survival rate of Dhampirs and Moroi alike than consider me all for it."

Valeriya forced a smile on her face trying not to pass judgement. She doubted something like that would change anytime soon. 

"At least you get to enjoy art after a long day of training." 

"If Adrian's teaching it, I think I'm in good hands." she smiled finally looking down at her room assignment. 

Her eyes scanned over the piece of paper before she sucked in a breath, her eyes widening at whose name was written there. No. This couldn't be happening. 

"What's wrong?" Erik responded picking up on her distress the way he always seemed to. 

"There has to be some mistake. The universe can't possibly hate me this much." 

"Who's your roommate?" Erik asked. 

"Candace. Candace Moore is my roommate."


	5. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeriya and Candace come to an agreement, Valeriya and the other girls get ready for Declan's party.

The universe had a twisted sense of humor as Valeriya's face scrunched up in disdain. Who the hell had approved this? And what the hell was she going to do about it? 

"So much for having an awesome freshman year." she muttered crumpling the paper in her hands. 

"Maybe Declan will turn out to be right and she won't be that bad." 

Valeriya shot him a fixed look making him shrug. 

"Why don't you room with her then?" 

"I think the academy would frown upon that, but if it upsets you, I could go with you to your room and try to ease the tension between you and Candace."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it would be a smarter strategy if I brought Declan. Maybe if she saw him she would shut the fuck up and keep her mouth shut." Valeriya hoped. 

"Only if you're sure, but remember Valeriya, you should be open to not judging her right off the bat. She may be a good person and we just may not know that. God knows how some people can act if they're going through shit." Erik encouraged. She had no clue why he was always so optimistic. 

"That doesn't mean she has to take it out on us or Declan for that matter."

"What happened between her and Declan is their own business. Try to tread carefully on that topic if you two are sharing a room."

Valeriya narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"I'm not that stupid, but I should really text Declan and see if he's willing to come with me and diffuse the tension."

"You could come with me to my room until he answers you. He may be.....busy."

Valeriya nodded her understanding remembering that Jade and Declan had made plans and it would be rude of her to interrupt. 

"Maybe I should just suck it up and go by myself. You know. Just to get it over with. After all I'll have to face her by myself at some point."

Erik searched her face making sure that she really was okay. 

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Go ahead and get settled in your own dorm. I'll see you tonight." She assured him pulling him into a hug as his arms encircled around her. 

"I'll see you then." He smiled pulling away as Valeriya took a deep breath and prepared to face the challenge ahead. 

Gathering her courage, Valeriya headed towards her dorm room wanting nothing more than to run in the other direction as she sighed putting her key in the door and turning the knob to reveal that Candace was already in their dorm looking more calm and relaxed than Valeriya had ever seen her. That was until her eyes slid over to Valeriya and her relaxed posture turned stiff once more. Perfect. 

"Look, I'm not in that great of a mood right now, so I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear. I don't like you and no part of me wants to be friends with you, so even though the academy is practically forcing us to be roommates doesn't mean that the close proximity is going to make us friends. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Valeriya agreed not willing to start a fight. She didn't want to be Candace's friend anymore that she wanted to be hers, so this agreement would benefit the both of them. 

"We also need some boundaries set in place." she added as Valeriya slid her eyes over to her. 

"Boundaries?" 

"Most roommates tend to have them and I only have a few."

"Alright, what are they?" Valeriya inquired grabbing the sheets from her bag so she could start unpacking. 

"The normal things. No touching my stuff. Respect my privacy, if you have company over at least have the common curtesy to put something on the door, and this one is merely personal, but I don't want Declan here. At least not when I'm here. I'll set up a board on our door so you can see when I'm here and when I'll be back."

"What do you have against Declan? He's been nothing but kind to you since you two broke up."

"I have my reasons." She answered, voice low. 

"Which are?"

"None of your business." She stated simply. No room to continue the conversation. 

"Are you at least coming to his party tonight? Or are you going to avoid that too?" She spat. 

"I wasn't invited." She finally managed to say throwing her legs over her bed and sitting up. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

"Wouldn't even think about it." She answered as Candace stormed out of the room leaving Valeriya by herself to unpack. 

She could already hear her grandfather's voice at the back of her mind saying 'Only at the academy for an hour and have already managed to piss somebody off. You are your mother's daughter.' She would have to call him at some point to tell him all about it. But first she had to unpack her stuff before she updated her parents. 

Nearly an hour later, Valeriya had most of her stuff unpacked. Candace still hadn't come back yet and Valeriya finally had some down time to call her parents. 

"Privet, dochka, vse v poryadke?" Her father asked in Russian. She guessed he was alone. 

"Khorasho otets, gde mama?" she replied. 

"Ona poshla na vstrechu s Vaslisa." He answered as Valeriya sighed. 

She was hoping that her mother wouldn't be with Lissa, so she could talk to her. 

"Blin. Ya nadeyalsya, chto ona bydet s toboy." 

"Pochemu? Chto-to ne tak?"

"Prosto devich'i veshchi. Ya deystvitel' no khotel pogovonit' s ney ob etom." she replied picking at a loose thread on her shirt. 

"Skashu yey ty nazyvayetsya kogda ona vernetsya." He assured her. It's what he always did. 

"Ne bespokoytes', ya ne khochu bespokit' yeye takoy neznachitel' noy problemoy." she answered knowing that her mother had more important things to worry about. 

They came first. They always did. 

"Ty yeye doch, Valeriya, Nikakaya tyoya problema nikogda ne bespokoit."

"Ya znayu." She said as her and her father continued their conversation. When they finished an hour later, her father assured her that her mother would call back tomorrow as Valeriya hung up the phone and the door opened as Valeriya turned to see Candace who finally came back. 

"You're still here." She asked taking off her shoes and making her way to her bed. 

"Yeah. The party isn't until tonight." She answered. 

"Usually people would start getting ready by now."

"I just finished calling my dad and unpacking my stuff. I'm going to start getting ready now." 

Sitting at her desk, Candace pulled out her laptop ending the conversation as Valeriya pulled out her shower stuff, robe, and underwear so she stepped into the stall sliding the curtain in place while the warm water hit her skin. 

Relishing in the few private moments she would have alone, Valeriya smiled despite herself, vivid daydreams filing her mind about what the future may hold as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. 

Blood. 

Her eyes sprang open in shock as she looked down at her feet to see that the water was paved with blood. Looking up, the showers water was still running clear as a sick sensation filled Valeriya's stomach. No. The blood had been coming from behind her. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Valeriya grabbed for the only weapon she could possibly use, her shampoo bottle, as she spun around, fear paralyzing her from what stood there. No. This couldn't be possible. 

A strigoi stood in the stall with her. A young one if Valeriya guessed correctly. He didn't look that much older than her, no more than seventeen maybe eighteen if her assumption was right. What had happened to him that had caused him to turn so young? 

The nausea pulled her out of her thoughts as his head titled to the side taking her in as she crossed her arms over her chest suddenly remembering how exposed she was as she tried to summon the magic that coursed through her veins. The water turning unbearable as steam rolled around them. If he was going to attack, she would make sure she had every advantage that she possibly could. How the hell had he gotten passed the gates when so many guardians were here to protect them? Surely he wouldn't have been too hard to take out. 

The boy smiled mockingly not intimidated in the slightest. His sea green eyes that were with that sickening red filled with mischief. Why wasn't he making a move? Unless-

A scream tore from her throat as he lunged towards her, her butt hitting the floor in a panic, the water sputtering around her before she looked up to see that the strigoi was no longer there. 

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, the southern accent detectable, before Valeriya hoisted herself up moving towards the curtain and poking her head out to see a dhampir she didn't recognize looked back at her. Her brown eyes filled with concern. 

"Ugh, Yeah. I forgot how hot these showers could actually get." She smiled not wanting to share her secrets with a stranger. 

"Well as long as you're okay. I'm Eden by the way." she smiled as she extended her hand.

"Valeriya." she replied quickly shaking it before her gaze shifted to what was on Eden's neck. Bite marks. 

As if Eden could tell where her gaze had landed, she adjusted her chin length blonde hair trying but mostly failing to cover it up. She knew most dhampirs would pass judgement about things like that, but Valeriya wasn't one of them. 

"It was nice meeting you." Valeriya smiled trying to reassure the girl as she smiled back. 

"Nice to meet you too." She answered making her way out of the bathroom leaving Valeriya to go back to her shower. 

When she finally made her way back to her room, the strange encounter still fresh in her mind, Valeriya made her way to her desk where the medication sat taking the pill after remembering that she had forgotten to take it this morning. The last thing she wanted was to piss Candace off with one of her night terrors. Maybe she had started to doze off in the shower and that's why she saw the strigoi in the shower, because there was no other explanation that she could possibly think of. 

Putting the thought as far in the back of her mind as it would go, Valeriya made her way to her closet scanning through her clothes stuck between two options. One that she knew she would look damned good in or one that was more subtle. One that wouldn't make her stand out too much. 

"Wear the one you look good in." Candace interjected startling Valeriya as she turned to look at her. Her interest suddenly peaked. So much for avoiding each other. 

"Wear the one you look good in because even if the date doesn't work out at least you'll look good enough to get snagged up by someone else." she said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. 

"What makes you think I have a date tonight?" Valeriya asked. 

"Because you're debating outfit choices and believe it or not, I know Declan loves setting people up on dates. I'm just surprised he didn't set you up with Ozera." 

"How do you know that he didn't?"

"Because you wouldn't be trying as hard if he did." She replied simply going back to whoever was texting. 

Rolling her eyes, Valeriya chose what Candace suggested knowing deep down that she knew what she was talking about and looked over to where Candace sat. 

"I need to, ugh, get dressed." she claimed as Candace narrowed her eyes in annoyance. 

"I'm not going to creep on you while you get dressed." 

"I know that, I'm just....Self conscious." She added hating that she had just given Candace something else to use against her. 

Her eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say much as she turned around facing the wall. At least it was something. Valeriya dropped her robe and hurried to put on her outfit so Candace could turn back around. She needed to blow dry her hair and style it, but she knew after she was finished that she would look good. Well at least as much she could manage. 

A knock sounded at the door startling both Valeriya and Candace as she prayed that it wasn't Declan checking up on her. Making her way to the door, Valeriya opened it surprised to see Marissa, Leona, and Lilianna at her doorstep holding onto the outfits that they had chosen for that night. Valeriya rose her eyebrows in question. 

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, Candace seeming out of her element for the first time since she had seen Declan earlier, but she guessed Leona had something to do with that. It was one thing to see your ex, but another thing to see his sister. 

"We thought it would be easier to get ready for the party together. We tried to text you to see where you wanted to meet up, but I guess you were in the shower." Lilianna answered her eyes sliding over to Candace who was staring at Leona, the latter staring daggers in her direction. 

"I'm going to head out." Candace managed to get out as a smile tugged at Leona's lips. Shit. This wouldn't be good. 

"Leaving so soon Candace? That's a shame, I was hoping to catch up. Talk about a few things. You know just between us." Leona cooed, her tone mocking. 

"Maybe some other time, you know when you want to have an actual conversation that doesn't involve harassing me about your brother." Candace smiled making her way past them and down the hall, Leona preparing to go after her and cause a scene when Valeriya reached out and grasped her wrist keeping her there. 

"Don't bother. It's not worth it." Valeriya replied before Leona could snap at her. 

"That bitch hurt my brother for no good reason Val. Of course it's worth it."

"That bitch is also sharing a room with me for the rest of the semester, so if you could try to make this as easy as possible I would appreciate it." Valeriya shot back letting go of Leona's wrist as Marissa interlaced her fingers with Leona's giving her a gentle smile. 

Marissa, the kind and gentle soul, that usually calmed the inner storms brewing within Leona. Her calm in the storm. 

"Valeriya is right, Love. Let Declan take care of his own problems. You don't always have to take on his burdens." She stated giving Leona's hand a gentle squeeze as Leona reached out to brush one of Marissa's black curls out of her face . The pink highlights only enhancing the natural color of her hair. 

"I know and I'm getting better at that, but sometimes I can slip up. Especially when Candace was involved."

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to deal with her for the rest of the night. We'll get ready then we'll head to your brother's dorm and get smashed enough to where you won't even remember her name."

"As long as I remember yours I think I'll be alright." Leona answered giving her a peck on the lips as Marissa rolled her eyes. 

"Did I ever tell you that you can be cheesy as hell, Leo?" 

"Only a million times."

"It's why I keep you around. Now come on, let's get dressed or else your brother will go through all the good liquor before we even get there." Marissa replied pulling her further into the room as Valeriya shut the door. 

"Nice outfit." Lilianna said as she took in Valeriya's outfit. 

Valeriya smiled at her off the shoulder white top and her light washed skinny jeans. It was simple yet elegant. 

"Thanks. I should probably grab my blow dryer and dry my hair, so I could start on my Dutch braid."

"Do you ever like wearing your hair down?" Marissa teased as Valeriya shook her head. 

"I have all this hair and I refuse to cut it, so learning different ways that I could get it out of the way has been one of my favorite pastimes."

"Like a different form of art." Lilianna asked. 

"Exactly." Valeriya answered grabbing her blow dryer as the others started getting ready. 

"So, are you nervous for your date with Noah tonight?" Leona asked after Valeriya was finished blow drying her hair and started working on her braid. 

"Of course I am. It's not everyday I go out with a royal moroi," She replied absentmindedly concentrating on making sure there was no loose strands in her braid after she had divided it into three sections. 

"Any ideas why Declan chose to set you two up?" Lilianna asked pulling up her skirt and adjusting it. 

"The only reason I can think of is that he's Jade's brother. And since Declan actually likes Jade, he's trying his hardest to get along with her siblings. Which includes getting to know them and since he likes me, well, it seemed like it was a win for him and for me as well, seeing as how I haven't been on a date or had a serious boyfriend."

"Well, if that happens to be the case, I hope you at least have fun." Lilianna answered putting a bit of mascara on her lashes. 

Smiling Valeriya finished her braid examining it to make sure she hadn't missed anything as she turned to go for her makeup. 

"I bet I can give you a killer makeup job." Marissa added as Valeriya sat in the chair smiling. Amognst their group Marissa was the best at makeup, hell, she even had acquired a small following online thanks to her persistency for perfecting her craft. 

"I'd be honored." Valeriya smiled as she let Marissa do her makeup deciding that they were going to go for more natural look that would enhance her features. 

When they were all finished, Valeriya looked as good as she felt looking at her reflection in the mirror as she put on her knee high boots waiting on the other girls to put on the finishing touches to their own outfits until they were all ready to go. 

A knock sounded at the door, Leona volunteering to answer it this time as she opened the door letting in Noah and Erik. Erik's gaze landing on her as she sent a small smile of acknowledgement before turning to Noah. 

"You look gorgeous." Noah smiled as she felt her own spreading. He was every bit of a charmer as Declan claimed he would be. 

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." she replied taking the time to drink him in. 

Noah Conta was by far one of the most attractive guys Valeriya had ever set eyes on with his tall muscular frame as those blue eyes were now reflecting in the light making him even more attractive then before. She had always had a weakness for guys with blue eyes. 

"Should we all head out?" Lilianna asked making her way across the room to where Erik stood. Erik who now seemed to be watching her and Noah closely. 

"Well if we head out now we'll make it there just in time for Declan to be putting out all the...refreshments." Leona smiled taking Marissa's hand and leading her out the room as Valeriya and the others followed ready to start out their night.


End file.
